Middle Earth Academy
by Queen of the Caribbean
Summary: I know it's another pardoy where all the characters are sent into a high school, but i'm trying to make mine a little different. You'll see why later. Rating may change as the story goes on. Real summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: Middle Earth Academy Rating: PG-13 Genre: Drama/Romance Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit characters, nor do I own any of the locations. They belong to Tolkien. I do, however, own several characters who are not in the books/movies/franchise, and who play major and/or minor roles in this fanfic. Summary: The Lord of the Rings Trilogy never happened. The Hobbit happened, and Bilbo did go to live with the elves (the Ring doesn't exist - let's say Bilbo destroyed it, but don't ask me how), and he left Frodo in the care of a boarding school. Bag End is being leased out until Frodo leaves school and decides what to do with it. All the main characters are in this story, though they may not come into it until later. Mirkwood, Gondor, Mordor, and Rohan are separate countries, with the rest being part of the Rivendell Empire.  
  
*****  
  
Middle Earth Academy. A fancy name for a fancy place. Well, sort of. It was a school set up by the rulers of the neighbouring countries - Gondor, Rivendell, Mirkwood, Hobbiton, Rohan, and Lorien - for students particularly advanced in their studies. It was a fine school, with students who excelled in everything they put their minds to. Unfortunately for the teachers, the things they put their minds to weren't always school- orientated.  
  
The school was, of course, a boarding school. The one thing different about this boarding school as compared to the others in the country, was the fact that the dorm was mixed. Not mixed completely, as girls only were in a room, and guys only were in a room, but there was only one dormitory. Some parents complained when they found out about the state of sleeping arrangements, but their protests fell on deaf ears. Others didn't even know.  
  
Arwen was always the centre of attention. Her father was one of the most important men in Middle Earth, she always managed to wrangle high grades, though she did very little work, and she was drop dead gorgeous. She was also very friendly, and she was almost always surrounded by friends.  
  
She stood outside her locker in the hallway, waiting for the bell to ring before her first class. Chemistry - her least favourite class. On one side of her stood Eowyn, a student from Rohan, who looked up to the elf, yet was strong-willed enough to make her own way. On the other stood Nienna, another elf, though from Lorien, and Arwen's cousin. They'd grown up together, and were best friends, but Nienna was the reckless one of the two. The three, Arwen, Eowyn, and Nienna, were rarely apart, and other students were in the habit of calling them the 'three musketeers' behind their backs.  
  
"I can't believe what Gandalf told my Uncle," Eowyn complained. Nienna laughed, "What did you expect? You were out of your room hours after the lights were turned out!" Eowyn shot a friendly glare towards her friend, "You two were as well, and I bet you guys weren't dragged through the mud like I was. Gandalf has never liked me - he treats me as though I'm a kid, because I'm a thousand or so years younger than you guys! It's not fair!" Arwen rolled her eyes, "You're right; Gandalf's scared of my father, and he knows how much Dad and Galadriel talk, so he wouldn't have ragged about us too much. Your Uncle though... even you have to admit that Rohan is a small community - big country, little population."  
  
Eowyn opened her mouth to reply when the bell rang, silencing her. "Whatever - I'll see you guys in Maths," she said, and turned to walk to her class. Nienna glanced at the fire alarm, and Arwen caught her cousin's eye. "Aw, c'mon Arwen - it'll get you out of Chemistry!" she complained, and Arwen laughed, "Not today, Ni, Saruman was in a bad mood at breakfast, and I'd hate to press him even more." Nienna sighed theatrically, "I'll never understand why you take subjects that you don't like - if you dropped Chem., you could switch drama classes, and we'd be in the same one...."  
  
Arwen shook her head, "I have to take this class - else Dad's gonna hit the roof. I can change at the end of the semester, and if you can't wait that long, then you can go fly to the moon for all I care!" Nienna clapped a hand to her heart - "You've wounded me fatally! Go, away to your Chemistry class, and leave me to die! I'll see you at first break - give Saru hell for me, ok?" Arwen pointed down the hallway, "Save it for drama! see ya later," she finished, ducking into her classroom as the second bell rang. Nienna was going to be late, but she wouldn't be kept in - she never was!  
  
*****  
  
Chemistry was almost over when the door opened, causing Saruman to drop his chalk, and the entire class to look up. Saruman's classes were never interrupted! Gandalf stood at the door, and Arwen wondered what was going on - it was a rare thing for Gandalf to leave his office during the day when he wasn't teaching. He and Saruman exchanged words, Saruman nodded, and Gandalf stepped back to let a new student through.  
  
He was an elf; taller than most of the other students, with long blonde hair that was braided in the customary way of the Mirkwood elves. Saruman cleared his throat, and the quiet chatter that had been circulating the room silenced. "We have a new student joining our class. Legolas, meet your class. Class - Legolas." Nods of greeting passed through the room, and Saruman indicated an empty desk near Aragorn, one of the two human students in the class. Legolas took his seat, and Saruman went back to his mindless droning about atoms and compounds.  
  
Arwen glanced at Legolas, who was talking quietly with Aragorn, and wondered why he'd waited almost three weeks before starting school. She made a mental note to ask around at lunch, when the news of his arrival would have circulated.  
  
*****  
  
"There is *no* way in *hell* I am going to be seen wearing *that*!" Nienna's voice rose dangerously high. "But... but..." faltered Pippin, holding up an outrageously pink hat, topped with a shocking blue tulip. "No," came Nienna's determined answer. "I don't care *who* made it, or why it's so goddamn important, I'm *not* wearing it!"  
  
"Very good," interrupted Alatariel, the Drama teacher. "You're getting better at your parts, both of you, but you must remember, Nienna, you are a model, not a well-brought-up young lady. You must not state you don't want to do something; you must make it known in all of the countries of Middle Earth! This play is about a model being brought back down to earth by the one she thought beneath her, for her falling in love with him, to love him so much she gives up her one true calling in life to be with him."  
  
Nienna nodded, listening carefully. Pippin stepped back, letting Nienna take centre stage as she read her monologue for the teacher. She was one of the best actors in the entire school, including those who were in the highest grade (two levels above them). It was always a fun class when Nienna was in it, but drama seemed even more so.  
  
The class flew by, and the bell rang in the middle of a scene, determined to interrupt the actors. No one paid any notice until they'd finished what they'd started, and Alatariel clapped her hands loudly. "Very good work! Now, the school board has decided that this semester the school will be putting on a production, this play as a matter of fact - every student is encouraged to audition, for as many parts as they wish to (though they will only be selected for one), so audition for the part you want most early. Auditions will start Friday lunchtime, and run after school also. I hope to see you all there."  
  
Nienna glanced back at the class as she headed down to the front lawn to where she, Arwen, and Eowyn usually sat - she knew most of the class was going to try for the part of Idril, the model, or Mablung, the publicist who she fell in love with, but she also knew that Alatariel would take only the best for her leading roles, and wondered how high she was raising the levels.  
  
She found her two friends in their usual meeting place, though Eowyn was talking to her brother about something. Arwen shushed Nienna as she sat down, and proceeded to listen. Eowyn walked back to her friends, and Nienna raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?" she asked, and Arwen laughed. "There's a new student in our grade, started today. In the middle of Chemistry, mind! He's an elf, Mirkwood by the look of him, but no one seems to know anything about him." Eowyn nodded, "Eomer said that he'd heard a new student was coming, and since he's school captain, I figured he'd know a bit about him. All he knows is that his name is Legolas, and he's an archery champion, and he's apparently spent some time with Aragorn over the summer, but neither knew they'd be going to the same school."  
  
Nienna nodded, "Oh," she said theatrically; "Perhaps I'd best go find him then?" Arwen glanced at Eowyn, "You know, maybe that's not such a bad idea - if anyone can get info out of someone, it's Nienna." Eowyn nodded, "Yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" Nienna shook her head, "No, c'mon guys! I was only joking!" Eowyn shook her head, "I don't think so, Nienna - come lunchtime, you'll be giving the performance of your life!"  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn hadn't had an easy time getting into the Academy - his marks were only just passable, and he knew his knack for finding trouble was something that worked against him - but now he was in, it was pretty much plain sailing. He excelled in athletics, usually taking out the open competitions (beating elves in the process). But something had happened over the summer that had made him wonder if he was in the right place.  
  
He was used to being shipped off to live amongst the elves each summer by his mother, and so when it was announced that he'd be staying in Mirkwood, he wasn't shocked. It'd be a change to Rivendell, and he'd be away from Miss-I'm-The-Daughter-Of-The-Most-Important-Man-In-The-Country Arwen, so that was a plus in itself. Over that summer he'd learned a few things about most of his classmates, and he started thinking about how out of place he was.  
  
A shout from Borromir, a friend from home, brought his attention back to the fact that they were in the middle of a football game. By football - half the guys on one team, half on the other, no rules, first to hit the score line got a try. The ball seemed to come out of nowhere, hit the ground in front of him, and bounce into his hands. "Run!" came the almost synchronised shout from the rest in the team, and run he did. Through two running towards him, past Faramir, Borromir younger brother (who was a better runner than his elder), and towards the score line. Steps away from it, though, and he noticed that Eowyn, Arwen, and Nienna were casually strolling onto the field, and he was about to collide with them.  
  
Such a collision hadn't been seen on Academy soil. Aragron tripped in the process of trying to slow down, rammed straight into Arwen, who took her two friends down with her. There was confusion as the three girls righted themselves, and stood looking down at Aragorn, who tried to salvage as much of his dignity as he could. No one spoke, until Legolas ran up. "Can't you girls see we're in the middle of a game here? Why didn't you walk around?" he yelled, and Nienna bristled. "It's a free country - when we started walking you guys were right up the other end! How were we meant to know that one of you was going to run straight into us?"  
  
Aragorn climbed to his feet, and stepped between the two. "Can it, the pair of you. Unless you guys want Gandalf out here giving us all detention, I'd shut up, and move on," he finished, glancing at Nienna. Nienna stiffened, ready to argue, but Arwen pulled her friend away, "I agree - Ni, let's go before you do something you'd regret... like getting a lunchtime/after- school detention on Friday?" Nienna said nothing, but stalked away angrily, Arwen following. Eowyn, who'd always gotten along with Aragorn, and Borromir (because Borromir was the same age as her brother, and Aragorn had stayed with them at Rohan several times), smiled, "Sorry for ruining your game guys - you know, you can still score a goal, Aragorn. You didn't drop the ball!"  
  
Suddenly realizing she was right, the others on Aragorn's team cheered, leaving Eowyn to walk away unnoticed. Eomer watched her leave, and wondered what it was between his sister and Aragorn that made him feel so defensive.  
  
*****  
  
"You can't be serious! You saw how much of a pompous jerk he is - how can you ask me to go and find out stuff about him? The only thing I want to know is when he's planning on leaving!" finished Nienna. Arwen and Eowyn laughed. "So, ask him when you go talk to him!" said Eowyn; Nienna glared at her friend. "Yeah, sure. How, may I ask, do you expect me to hold my temper when he comes out with stupid remarks?" Arwen rolled her eyes, "You're an actress - humour us. Now, look, they've finished their game - go!"  
  
Nienna glared at the retreating pack of guys, and sighed. "Fine. But if he says anything, and I mean *anything*, against me, I'll not be held responsible for my actions!" Arwen laughed, "Whatever, just make sure you don't get detention!"  
  
Eowyn and Arwen left for the library, leaving Nienna to gather her nerves and walk up to the new guy. "Oh boy," she muttered to herself, before taking a deep breath and jumping down from her seat on the branch of a low tree.  
  
It wasn't hard to find Legolas - she just had to look for the crowd. It did appear that he liked being the centre of attention, because he was enjoying himself, talking loudly about... her! "...How do chicks get off being able to go wherever they want? I mean, if any of us'd walked through their groups, we'd end up in detention or something!" Nienna fumed, and pushed through the crowd. For an elf, she was fairly short, but she was still able to see eye to eye with Legolas (if she stood on tiptoe). "Really? To tell the truth, *mate*, we wouldn't give a shit if you walked through one of our groups, but we wouldn't start talkin' 'bout ya behind your back!"  
  
Half the guys, who knew Nienna's temper, backed away and ended up creating a circle around the two. Legolas looked... amused. "Really? I thought that was *all* that girls talked about! Besides make up and kissing techniques, of course!" he answered back. Nienna narrowed her eyes, "At least we don't complain about what *you* guys can get away with that we can't. Guys have it so much better here than us girls, you can't dispute that."  
  
Legolas pretended to think hard, then laughed, "You know, you're right. I can't dispute it. I haven't been here for a full day yet, so I don't know what guys can get away with. Hopefully we can get away with the right of speech law, you know? The one that the father of your friend passed centuries ago?" Nienna laughed, "Really? Then you'll also know about the slander law that was passed the same day - it is illegal to speak about someone in a derogatory way, and it seems to me that that is exactly what you were doing. If you'll excuse me," she finished, and walked away, leaving Legolas to stare after her. "She's a real hellcat, huh," he laughed, and Aragorn nodded. "That's Nienna for you - she's not just Arwen's friend, by the way - they're cousins, so I'd watch what you say around her. Besides, everyone knows she's got a quick temper. She's one hell of an actress though!" he finished, and the crowd nodded in agreement. Legolas mentally filed that information away, knowing it would come in handy in the near future.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe you guys made me do that!" complained Nienna in undertones. She'd gone straight to the library, and knew how strict the librarian was, so she kept her voice to the lowest tone she could. Arwen laughed, "Okay, I'm sorry - but what did you find out?" Nienna glared at her friend, but couldn't hold her anger. "Fine - he's definitely from Mirkwood, and he's not just a regular guy - he's got some breeding to him!" Eowyn laughed at Nienna comparing the elf to a pet, causing all three to dissolve into giggles, and the librarian to glare at them. Calming herself down, Nienna continued, "He's got a temper, but he hides it behind sarcasm, and he liked to be the centre of attention. And, by the look of him, he's good at sports - maybe he'll give Aragorn a run for his money?"  
  
The bell rang just as the girls stood to leave, and Nienna grabbed Arwen's sleeve. "You two do realise what class we've got now, don't you?" she asked, and Arwen shook her head. "No, I usually check my timetable when we get back to the locker - but since you're about to burst, tell us." Nienna grinned, "Sport! The Interschool Carnival's coming up, so they've only given our grade a full afternoon of sport - everyone's in together! This is our chance to really find out some more about our new classmate – the locker girls usually have some good theories!" she finished with an evil chuckle. Eowyn sighed, "Oh dear, we've created a monster!" Arwen nodded in agreement, "No more sending her to find out information for us, agreed?"  
  
*****  
  
The changing rooms were always places full of gossip. The girl's rooms were orderly, hardly ever messy, unlike the guys, who seemed to spread everything everywhere. The school only had a uniform for sport, giving the students more of a chance to be themselves. Sports-wise, though, the school needed a uniform for out-of-school carnivals, and so it was decided that they'd wear the uniform during class time to be used to it when it came to the actual carnivals.  
  
"Apparently he's related to royalty!" "I heard he's not actually from Mirkwood, that he's from Lorien, and that they've kept him locked up all of his life!" "No way! I've got it on good authority that he's come down from Mordor!" "Oh yeah? Well *my* brother knows all about him – he's from the slums near the Rivendell border, and he's really Arwen's half-brother that Elrond won't claim."  
  
Nienna listened to the rumours already spreading about Legolas in the change room, and smiled to herself. The more the rumours spread, the happier she'd be. He deserved it. She grabbed her hat from her bag, and hurried outside to where Arwen and Eowyn were waiting. "No one knows anything," she reported, and Arwen nodded, "Of course they don't – they never do, and yet they think they're all so good. What did Merenwen say about him?" Nienna fought back a laugh, "That he's really your brother! I don't know where that girl comes up with her stories!"  
  
The whistle blew, and the rest of the girls filed out of the change rooms. When everyone was assembled on the front oval, Alassë, the sports teacher, allotted them into mixed teams. Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, and Eowyn ended up in one team, Nienna, Legolas, Merenwen, and Mablung (a human, and a good friend of Aragorn's), in another, and the rest of the grade was separated. As luck would have it, the two teams were set at opposite ends of the field. Alassë blew her whistle, and everyone automatically looked in her direction.  
  
"Mixed relay – you all know how to pair off, it's a basic race. I'm not looking for speed; I'm looking for neat transitions. Pair off, and the second and last runners go to the other end and wait for the whistle," she called, and the teams huddled at once. Nienna looked towards Arwen and Eowyn, and saw that Arwen and Aragorn were already heading down to the opposite end. "Nienna, you're a fast runner – how 'bout you be second?" Merenwen asked, and Nienna nodded. "Fine." Merenwen glanced at Legolas, and started, "Well, Mablung's probably the fastest one here, so if you go down to be fourth...?" but Legolas cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I'll go down and be forth. I'm not too good with this event, and the less I have to pass the baton, the better I'll be. Besides, I'm a pretty good runner – Aragorn and I spent the whole summer racing, and I kept up the entire way."  
  
Merenwen looked as though she'd been slapped. She opened her mouth, but no words came out – taking this for an okay, Legolas started towards the other end. Nienna fumed, "Why does he always have to end up near me? Merenwen obviously wanted to be at an end with him... is he so daft he couldn't tell?" Glancing up to see Legolas waiting for her to switch ends, she sighed and started walking.  
  
"You know, you could always be a little happier during sports. I know you're an actor, so why don't you pretend, at least?" he asked once Nienna was close enough. "I do like sports, the only problem about them is the fact that you're here, and you didn't take Merenwen up on her offer to remain at the other end with her." Legolas laughed, "I knew what she was trying to do – why else do you think I go out of there? I wouldn't stay at the cooler end of hell if she was there!" Nienna smiled sarcastically. "Oh really? That explains it then." He raised an eyebrow, "Explains what?" Nienna laughed, "You'll be in hell if you stay near me long enough." They stopped when they reached the line at the end, and it was then that Legolas took his place behind Nienna, and whispered, "What makes you think I haven't come prepared for hell? It only takes one drop of water to calm the devil himself – what would a bucket do to you?"  
  
Before she had a chance to answer, though, the whistle blew and the first runners raced down the field. Nienna blocked Legolas out of her mind, and waited for Merenwen to pass the baton to her. Glad to be away from the blonde-haired elf, Nienna ran as fast as she could back up to the other end, slowing only to pass the baton on to Mablung. He took it, and headed back down to the other end, where Merenwen had to be pushed out of the way so that Legolas could receive it. Looking over to Arwen's group, she saw that Aragorn had just received his baton, and with Merenwen still getting in Legolas' way, he was already coming first.  
  
When Mablung grabbed Merenwen and pulled her from the running track, Legolas took off. Nienna had never seen anyone, except Aragorn, run so fast. As Aragorn was almost half-way home, she didn't hold out any hope that their team would catch up, but as the two drew closer to the line, she realized that not only was there a chance, there was a bloody good chance! Legolas and Aragorn were meters from the line, Aragorn just ahead, then they were neck and neck.... Aragorn stepped over the finish line just instants before Legolas; the two then proceeded to flop onto the ground, out of breath, amongst the crowd of people at that end. The other stragglers had been too busy watching the run between the champion, and the new kid, to worry about trying to beat them, and so they crossed the line unnoticed.  
  
Alassë blew her whistle, and walked over clapping. "That was one of the best performances I've ever seen! I didn't know we were taking on another champion runner! And the rest of you – no one dropped your batons! I couldn't ask for more, from anyone! You may all go for a drink, and when you return, we will start high jump." The hobbits sighed at this, and walked wearily towards the drinking fountain. Nienna watched them go, but instead of following along, she headed towards Alassë.  
  
Alassë was setting up for the high jump, and she heard Nienna come up behind her. "Not getting a drink, Nienna?" she asked, and Nienna sighed, "No, I'm not thirsty." Alassë straightened the mats and sat down facing her student. "That was a good run you did – I don't think I've seen you run so fast before, except away from cleaning up duties," se joked, and Nienna laughed. "I can do a lot of things when I set my mind to them," she defended herself. "And I was wondering, are we doing anything after high jump?"  
  
Alassë shook her head. "Nope – it'll be a free for all, so long as everyone does a sport, or watches others training. That's mainly in there for the hobbits – I have to admit that not many of our sports cater for the halflings." Nienna nodded, "Thanks Alassë!" she called over her shoulder as she ran up to Eowyn, who was staring at Aragorn, and in a world of her own. "Where's Arwen?" Nienna asked her friend, startling her. "What? Oh, Arwen's... Arwen's talking to Faramir about something..." she finished, and Nienna rolled her eyes. "Eowyn, you can't lie to me. Where is she?" Eowyn dropped her gaze. "She's behind the shed."  
  
Nienna's eyes opened wide, "Oh!" was all she said, and for good reason. When someone was behind the shed, it meant that they were behind the shed making out. "Who's she there with?" Nienna pressed when she found her voice again. Eowyn glanced back over to where Aragorn and his friends were standing. Nienna looked, and saw that Faramir was indeed missing. "She's with Faramir?!" Nienna half yelled; thankfully, no one else heard. "Oh, yeah, say it a bit louder, Ni, I'm pretty sure the people in Mordor didn't hear you," started Eowyn sarcastically. Nienna dropped her voice. "Sorry, but with... with Faramir? Is this a one-off? Tell me!"  
  
Eowyn sighed, and whispered, "I'll tell you after high jump, if Arwen hasn't come back." Nienna sighed, "Why not now?" Eowyn laughed, "Because Alassë is watching us! She knows that Arwen and Faramir aren't here, because she gave them a note to spend the high jump session in the library, and to return at the end. You know what the librarian's like – she doesn't remember if anyone was in there unless they borrow a book!"  
  
Nienna fretted most of the session. She was bursting to know what was going on between her cousin and the son of the Gondor Steward. And because she was so impatient, she missed jumps she could have taken easily. Alassë stopped them all, and looked at Nienna. "Concentrate! You're one of our best high jumpers! If you don't start clearing the low jumps, you can stay with me this afternoon!" That brought her mind back to business. Finally, near the end of the session, there were only three left jumping. Nienna, Aragorn, and Legolas. Alassë raised the bar to 1.7 meters, and stood back. Aragorn jumped first, and missed. He took his second and third jumps, and was pronounced out. Nienna jumped, and cleared. Legolas jumped, and cleared. Alassë was impressed. "You're both doing very well – you have a true competition now, Nienna – out of three. Shall we raise some more?"  
  
The crowd yelled for them to continue, and Legolas shrugged, indicating that it was Nienna's choice. She nodded, "Sure. But take it up to two – the school record is 1.95, and it's been there for a few years, so we'll see if we can clear it." Alassë nodded, and raised the bar to two meters. Legolas jumped first, and missed it. Nienna took her first, and missed it as well. Legolas took his second jump, opting for a shorter run up, and harder spring from the ground. Again, he fell short. Nienna lengthened her stride slightly, and jumped closer to the bar. She reached the height, but was too close, and so struck the bar. The crowd watched with bated breath, as Legolas prepped himself for his final attempt.  
  
Nienna watched, hardly daring to close her eyes for fear she'd miss some important thing that could help her with her own. He took his usual run up length, jumped slightly farther out than he could've, and... hit the bar. Legolas hit the mat, and jumped up in the same movement. The bar rolled... and rolled... and... fell from the holders. The crowd sighed in unison. Everyone had thought he'd get it. Nienna let out the breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding, and stepped up to try her luck. She took a step back, and started forwards more slowly than her earlier attempts. She jumped from the right place, saw the bar as she rose into the air, saw nothing but the sky as she went over backwards, felt nothing but the mat as she fell. She didn't dare to open her eyes, she couldn't hear the crowd, couldn't hear anything but the beating of her heart. Finally, the roar in her ears subsided to be replaced with the sounds of... cheers. Opening her eyes, she sat up, and looked around from her position on the mat.  
  
Why were they cheering when she'd hit the bar? Had they wanted Legolas to be a better high jumper than her? Glancing down to take hold of the bar to put back up, she couldn't see it. Alassë must have already picked it up, she thought to herself, but then she looked up. The bar was still there. It was resting on the 2-meter mark; it hadn't moved. I did it... she thought... I cleared the school record.... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know there's a much bigger age dfference, but for the purpose of this story, Boromir and Eomer are only one grade above their siblings. It made it easier to fit into a school system than if there'd been a massive gap. I should have mentioned that before, and I apologize.  
  
Title: Middle Earth Acadamy Rating: PG-13 Genre: Drama/Romance Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit characters, nor do I own any of the locations. They belong to Tolkien. I do, however, own several characters who are not in the books/movies/franchise, and who play major and/or minor roles in this fanfic. I do not own the archery sequence at the end, as I borrowed the concept from the move 'Robin Hood; Prince of Theives'. Summary: The Lord of the Rings Trilogy never happened. The Hobbit happened, and Bilbo did go to live with the elves (the Ring doesn't exist - let's say Bilbo destroyed it, but don't ask me how), and he left Frodo in the care of a boarding school. Bag End is being leased out until Frodo leaves school and decides what to do with it. All the main characters are in this story, though they may not come into it until later. Mirkwood, Gondor, Mordor, and Rohan are separate countries, with the rest being part of the Rivendell Empire.  
  
*****  
  
Two days had passed since Nienna had beaten the school record in the high jump, a feat remarkable in itself considering she was a lot shorter than the height it reached. Almost every student in the school had heard about it and congratulated her, except one. Why it bothered her that Legolas hadn't said anything about the jump, she didn't know, and she mentally slapped herself everytime she thought about it.  
  
The auditions were at that lunchtime, and though Nienna would have preferred to be there first, fate had other ideas. Gandalf called her to his office to 'officially congratulate' her on her jump, which took all of twenty minutes, before keeping her for another fifteen while her name was inscribed onto the record holders roll. Then, on the way to the drama rooms, she bumped into Boromir and Eomer, who once again caused a ruckus about her jump. By the time she escaped and was almost at the audition, she ran into Legolas, who was walking in the opposite direction. She quite literally ran into him, as she rounded the corner at a faster pace than what was allowed, tripped on her own feet, and ploughed headfirst into the blonde elf.  
  
"Oh, not now!" she complained, trying to untangle herself from the laughing Legolas. "Of all the days to have bad luck," she mumbled. Legolas was on his feet before Nienna, and offered her a hand up. "You know, corners are meant to be walked around," Legolas joked. Nienna laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah – I'm late, so..." without finishing, she ran half-way down the hall and through the drama room door.  
  
Alatariel didn't look away from the student she was watching audition, and instead put up a hand to silence Nienna. Letting out a breath of relief, she sat down and watched Pippin's audition. He was trying for the part he'd read opposite to her in class, and Nienna hoped he'd get it – he was a good actor, but frequently overlooked because of the fact he was a hobbit.  
  
When he finished, Alatariel looked around the room as though coming out of a daze. Nienna knew her teacher took her drama very seriously. "Oh, Nienna, you made it! I wasn't sure you were going to turn up," she laughed, and Nienna blushed. "I'm sorry, I was held up by... well, practically everyone!" Alatariel nodded, "You're here now, and that's all that matters. You're trying for the part of Idril I presume?"  
  
Nienna nodded, and walked to the stage. Alatariel flipped to a new page in her notebook, and looked up. "Which part are you planning to read?" she asked, and Nienna smiled. This was the easy part. "The part just after Idril has met Mablung, where she hates him more than anything." It was a comforting place for her, where she could leave all aspects of reality behind and become someone else. Taking a breath, she began the monologue she'd memorized.  
  
"I was minding my own business, walking across the street, and he didn't see me in the middle of the road! He ploughs into me, knocks me off my feet, then yells at me for not watching where I'm going! Where is the sense in that? He didn't even bother to help me up, or apologise for knocking me down. He's an arrogant pig – he deserves to be locked away where no one can see him and no light is let in. And then I find out that he's the new photography assistant! How can I work properly if he's there staring at me as though I'm nothing but dirt? I'm not dirt, I'm nothing to do with dirt, and if he thinks that I'm going to falter, then he's been badly mistaken. I'll show him – if he does one thing against me, I'll have him fired faster than he can blink. Bastard...."  
  
Letting her voice trail off, Nienna looked up to see Alatariel smiling. "You're very good, Nienna. Very good. I still have a few people to audition, but the results will be posted on the bulletin board on Monday afternoon. Have a nice weekend!" she finished, and Nienna smiled. "You too! Keep out of trouble!" Alatariel smiled – in many ways she was more of a student than a teacher, and had a reputation for partying over weekends.  
  
*****  
  
The weekends were usually fun, and this one was no exception. Saturday morning, Legolas and Aragorn skipped out on breakfast, and disappeared with two of the school's horses, not returning until lunchtime was long gone. Nienna, Eowyn, and Arwen slept in, before Arwen disappeared with Faramir. If she wasn't mistaken, Nienna was sure Eowyn was jealous of Arwen. In fact, she was certain after the night before when Eowyn had kept her up with her sleep talking. She didn't want to cause problems between the two, though, and so she didn't say anything to Eowyn. Arwen could be a heavy sleeper sometimes, and Nienna was pretty sure she hadn't heard a thing.  
  
It was when Eowyn disappeared with her brother and Boromir after lunch with the intent to practise riding drills that Nienna realised she was by herself. She decided to take a walk to the bottom oval to see where everyone else was, and was surprised to find that most of the school was gathered around the start of the archery field. She walked to the slight hill that was in place for spectators, and saw that Legolas was the only archer at the line. The bow he held was definitely not from the school's stock, as it was lither, darker, and finely strung. The arrows in the quiver on his back were the same make, and obviously well-used, even from a distance.  
  
She sat down and watched as Aragorn moved the target back fifty paces from the standard practise line. Legolas, from that distance, didn't appear to be fazed like she had when faced with the 2 meter high jump. He drew an arrow, placed it into place, drew back and fired. Realizing she had to use her elven abilities to keep track of the arrow's path, she raised her eyebrows and watched as the arrow hit dead center. The assembled crowd cheered, and Legolas drew another arrow. This one he didn't take as slow as he had the first, and by the time most of the crowd realised that he was intending to fire a second shot, it was already in the target, right beside the first.  
  
On the line, Legolas knew he was starting to show off, but he didn't care. He was doing what he loved, and proving that he could do it. It was only a pity that the school didn't go big on having archery as a subject in sport, and he was forced to practise on weekends. Glancing around after firing his first shot, he noticed Nienna up on the viewers hill. It was her that inspired him to fire the second as fast as he did, with the hope that she'd notice. He saw that she did, as her head turned faster than most of the others watching. She was an elf, and was using her abilities to keep watch on the arrow. He didn't know what it was about the highly-strung Lorien elf, he didn't know, but there was something about her that made him want to prove himself.  
  
Aragorn walked back up towards the crowd, bringing the target with him so the others could see how close he'd hit. Legolas listened to them talking, but paid no notice. His attention was fixed firmly on Nienna, and he realised that for once, besides their encounter in the hall, she was alone. "Do you think you could hit that tree up there?" asked Merry, a hobbit completely enthralled by the new student's archery abilities, pointing to the single tree at the other end of the oval. Legolas didn't answer, just swung his bow so that it was in position, taking out an arrow as he did so, and fired before anyone could say anything. The arrow hit a black notch on the tree with a slight thump. Merry glanced at Legolas with a slight expression of shock on his face, "Whoa..." he stated, and many other's matched his opinion with words of their own.  
  
Aragorn laughed, slapping his friend on the back. "You're showin' off, mate," he said softly, and Legolas grinned, "Of course – do you think I'd do it otherwise?" Glancing back up at the tree, both Aragorn and Legolas saw two people emerge from the other side, looking for what had hit the tree, and then struggle to remove the arrow. "Arwen... and Faramir?" asked Aragorn, mostly to himself. Legolas raised an eyebrow, "Arwen as in the daughter of Elrond who you didn't shut up about all summer?" Aragorn glared at his friend, thankful that no one else could hear their conversation. "Yes, that would be her, and if you tell anyone, it'll be you on the other end of one of your arrows, got it?" Legolas laughed, "Secret's safe with me!"  
  
He glanced back up as Arwen grasped the arrow and removed it from the tree with a final pull that sent her toppling into Faramir. No wonder he's mad, he thought, an elf like Arwen going out with a sod like that? Remembering that Aragorn had grown up in amongst the elves, and had always been close friend's with Arwen, he wondered how the two hadn't ended up together, but decided that it was none of his business.  
  
He pulled the two arrows from the target, and waited until Arwen and Faramir arrived with the third before replacing them into the quiver. He glanced up at the hill, only to see that it was again empty – Nienna had gone.  
  
*****  
  
"I still think that he's from Mordor – where else would he learn how to shoot like that?" "He can't be – if he was, he'd be all deformed and stuff, like the banished elves who went there." "Whatever you guys reckon – my brother found out that he's from Mirkwood, but apparently he was adopted by a noble family from Elrond because Elrond wants Rivendell to be run by Arwen." "Your brother is full of shit!"  
  
Nienna seemed to be in her own world as she walked through the dorm. The auditions were over, so she should have been glad, but it was the anxiousness of waiting that was getting to her. She couldn't concentrate on anything, and almost ran into five people before someone stepped out in front of her, managing to not only stop her forward movement (it couldn't be considered walking) but to send her sprawling to the ground as well.  
  
She looked up, finally snapped out of her reverie, and was irked to find that she'd run into Legolas. Again. "We seem to have a habit of running into each other – everything ok?" he asked, and Nienna took a breath. "I'm fine. I'm just.... I'm just in another world," she finished lamely. "You didn't need to tell me that. What's wrong?" he asked again, and Nienna found herself getting annoyed, though with herself more than anything.  
  
"I'm fine," she stated, again, and pushed past the elf. She'd made it to the end of the hallway and was sure she'd left him behind when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her around a corner. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to keep her voice low. Legolas grinned, "Finding out what's wrong. I've known you all of two, three days, and even I can tell something's bothering you. So, out with it."  
  
"How do I know you're not just going to go and tell all your new mates? I'm sure they'd have a real laughing fest over it," she snapped, not altogether happy that her mood had been picked up on by Legolas. "Because I'm not that type of person. I wasn't brought up to go spilling secrets just to get myself some attention – there are much better ways to get attention than that!" Leaning back against the wall, Nienna realised that they were in the cut away where the fire alarm and equipment was kept, just out of sight of the regular passers-by who were likely to go past on a Saturday.  
  
"Like what? Shooting a piece of wood with a bow and arrow? Real nice way to get attention, especially if someone gets hurt," she replied, though she knew, somehow, that he was too good to let someone get hurt. Legolas didn't say anything, only raised an eyebrow and caused her to lower her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed, and I'm annoyed, and I've literally run into you twice, which I never do, and...." She didn't finish, as she was well aware that she was babbling. Legolas laughed, "I know the feeling. You have no idea how hard it is to look as though you're always happy and that nothing's ever wrong."  
  
Nienna glanced up, to see that he was fully serious. "You're wrong about that. I have to do it all the time – especially around Arwen. If she got the slightest hint that there's something wrong, she'd tell my mother faster than I could smile again. I've been the joker for so long, that's all I can be now." Legolas nodded, "That's sort of how it is for me, but mainly when I'm at home. I didn't go to a regular school for so long, and then when I did go, the stories that circulated didn't stop – they only got bigger, and I had to live up to them. I've done stuff that I'm ashamed of, and that I wish I could change, and even now, at a new school, it's too late to do anything about."  
  
For the first time since they'd met, Nienna was actually agreeing with the blonde elf about something wholeheartedly. "It's not a fair world – there are some days when I just wish I could go away, and be me, all by myself. But then I realise, I can't just be me by myself because then no one would know, and it'd be pointless." Legolas was about to say something, when they heard Aragron calling his friend. "I'd... I'll catch you later," he finished, well aware of how lame he sounded, before he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Nienna stayed where she was, and let her head fall back against the wall. Letting out a deep breath, she was well aware that if she didn't calm herself down, she'd end up in tears. Nothing could change the fact that life wasn't fair.  
  
*****  
  
"How could you do this to me, Arwen? You've always known that I've liked Faramir... and so you go off and end up as his girlfriend? What sort of a friend are you?" Eowyn's voice travelled through the open doorway as Nienna made her way back to her room. She paused, and waited for the argument to finish before she entered, knowing that the two had to clear the air before it spontaneously combusted. Arwen's answer came back calmly, quite the opposite to Eowyn's. "I'm sorry – I went to talk to him about you liking him, and we got to talking, and things just led on from there. I didn't mean to hurt you, Eowyn, I swear I didn't."  
  
"Oh really? The same way you didn't mean to hurt Nienna last year? Or the same way you didn't mean to break up Sierah and Boromir? Or Haldir and Cali? You just want what you can't have, Arwen, and you know it." There was truth in Eowyn's words, even Nienna had to admit that, but the family- loving side of her prickled at the way Eowyn spoke to her cousin.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt Nienna last year; it was an accident. I was drunk, he was drunk..." Arwen started on the old tale, but Eowyn cut her off, "And if you'd really classed your cousin as a friend, you would've controlled yourself. If I were her, I wouldn't have forgiven you so easily – I don't think she has, to tell the truth! She used to love hanging out with the guys, people who she could talk to when she couldn't talk to us, and now she's barely even friends with them, let alone having another boyfriend!"  
  
Arwen's voice didn't rise, but it steeled as she answered, "It's not my fault he... anyway, it doesn't matter now – he's gone, and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Eowyn heard the finality in Arwen's voice as clearly as Nienna did, but she paid it no notice. "And what about the others, Arwen? You may be the daughter of a King, Arwen, but that doesn't necessarily make you a princess."  
  
There came the sudden sound of breaking glass, before Eowyn left the room angrily, not seeing Nienna as she passed. There was only one place she was going – to see her brother, and to go for a long ride. It was something she always did when she was angry, or upset, and Eomer always dropped what he was doing for his sister.  
  
Pushing open the door quietly, Nienna looked in to see Arwen cleaning up a broken vase sombrely. "Ni... I... did you... I mean... how was your day?" she asked, as though nothing had happened. "I heard, Arwen," Nienna stated flatly. "I heard everything, and do you know what? Eowyn's right – she was right all along. If you hadn't... he'd still be alive... and he'd still be here with me. Nothing can justify what you did; Eowyn *was* right – I shouldn't have forgiven you, even though you are my cousin."  
  
Turning abruptly, Nienna walked as calmly as she could from the room, and headed towards the side door, where she knew no one ever was. Out the door, and down the short path into the centre of the garden, there was freedom. It was always quiet, and at this time of night, it was always empty. The trees blocked all sounds from travelling back to the rooms, and there was once a time when she'd used it for something other than a silent hide-away.  
  
She found her spot, beneath the roots of a tree by the stream where waters had washed away the dirt, and cried. She cried for love lost, and for the loss of a friend who'd been more dear to her than any other. Unbeknown to her, though, there was someone else seeking the refuge of the garden, who could hear her sobs, and who wasn't sure how, or if, to approach her.  
  
Nienna heard nothing, but felt the presence of someone else near by. It was an elf, there was no mistake about that, but who else would seek the solitariness of the garden? She didn't move from her spot amongst the tree roots, and eventually heard the silent footsteps of someone coming along the path.  
  
She moved back into the tree further, and heard the feet climb the tree she was underneath. Definitely an elf, she thought to herself, as no one else here can climb trees that quickly or quietly, not even Aragorn.  
  
She drew her knees up to her chin, and sat silently, watching the moon shimmer over the water. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear the feet coming back down the side of the tree, nor did she hear the twig snap above her head. It was only when a face swung down from above and looked at her through the roots that she knew who the other person was. "Legolas! What... you scared me!" Nienna accused, her heart rate starting to slow down; the blonde elf swung down completely. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to, but I wasn't sure if you'd be willing to talk unless you yelled at me first, so I figured I'd drop in."  
  
Nienna scooted over, and let Legolas climb into the hollow. "I know you're not going to tell me on account of us not knowing each other, but I'm going to ask anyway, just to appear gentlemanly. What's wrong?" Nienna rolled her eyes, but she found herself smiling. "You're part right," she answered, "I don't know you well enough to tell you everything, but I'll tell you what made me upset." Legolas contemplated this, and answered, "Right, what made you so upset?"  
  
Nienna leaned back against the solid wall of earth and sighed, "Arwen is going out with Faramir," she started, and Legolas nodded. "Eowyn started out liking Aragorn, but then she set her sights on Faramir. The only problem is that Eowyn's very shy when it comes to liking guys, and so she didn't tell him. Arwen told her that she'd talk to Faramir for her, but she didn't *talk* to Faramir, if you get my meaning. Eowyn kept pretty silent about it to start with, but something must have happened this afternoon, because when I got back to our room, Eowyn and Arwen were in the middle of a major argument. I heard the end of it, and I was mentioned.  
  
'The only problem is, what Eowyn said about me is everything I've tried not to believe for the last twelve months, and when Eowyn left the room, and I went in, I said exactly that."  
  
Legolas let her finish without saying a word, before he looked at his feet. "Eowyn should have left you out of it," he stated, though there was no blame in his voice. "I've met both, and they both seem like great people, but you've been the connection between them, have you not?" Nienna nodded, and let her chin rest on her knees again. "I'm always being the peacekeeper. I'm always acting as though I've got no better thing to do in life than to stop them two arguing."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, before Legolas swung himself out of the hollow. "I've got just the cure for a heavy heart," he said lightly. Nienna raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yeah? What's that?" Legolas held out a hand, which Nienna took hesitantly. "Let's go for a swim – the water's deep enough, I've already looked at that." At this, Nienna raised an eyebrow, "A swim? I don't happen to walk around in a swimsuit, you know, and if I go back inside to get changed, I'll get stuck with Arwen wanting to 'sort things out'." Legolas laughed, "I thought you were the bravest of the three, up for anything! Besides, I'm sure, knowing what I do about what you girls class as fashion, that your swimsuit reveals far more then your general underwear!"  
  
Nienna was glad it was dark enough to hide her blush, but she had to admit that he was right. And he had a point about her being the bravest of the three friends – "You know what – you're on!" she laughed, and before long, the pair were swimming in the cold water of the stream, and laughing quietly about absolutely nothing.  
  
It was well past midnight when they parted at the door where the boys' dorm went in one direction and the girls went the other. Neither said anything, aside from a simple goodnight, before walking down to their own rooms. Nienna pushed the door open quietly, noticing as she did so that Eowyn hadn't returned, and that Arwen was still awake, despite all pretences that she was asleep.  
  
She slipped into the bathroom, changed into her nightclothes, and stared into the mirror. As an elf, her outward appearance rarely changed. Her deep green eyes stared back at her, but she found she couldn't outstare herself. Sighing, she reached for the comb on the sink, and spent a few minutes braiding her hair back from her face. She was annoyed with both of her friends, but knew that the confrontation had been building up for quite some time.  
  
Knowing she couldn't hide away in the bathroom any longer, she opened the door only to run into Eowyn standing in the doorway. "I know you heard," she started as Nienna tried to push past. "I'm sorry I brought you into it, but I didn't know of any other way to show her how she treated people." Eowyn was a softhearted person, and she looked so close to tears that Nienna stopped. "It doesn't matter – you were right. I don't think I ever forgave her for what she did, but I did try and forget about it, to ignore it. I guess the problem never went away after all," she said, causing Eowyn to smile sadly. "We're not fighting, are we?" she asked, and Nienna shook her head, pulling her friend into a hug at the same time. "We're not fighting; none of us should be."  
  
*****  
  
Sunday morning dawned brightly, almost as though it were taunting the students inside. Arwen wasn't speaking to either Nienna or Eowyn, and spent all of her time away with Faramir. Again Legolas and Aragorn disappeared somewhere on borrowed horses, while Eowyn and her brother set about trying to teach Boromir how to mount a moving horse. Nienna watched for a while, but eventually the strain of acting happy wore her out, and she left when her friend wasn't looking.  
  
She walked aimlessly around the school, pausing to look at the art gallery being assembled in the auditorium, and the new students involved with sports trials. She reached the farthest end of the school, before realising she was outside of Gandalf's office. The three voices inside caught her attention, especially as one was so angry, and she hid at the turn near the door to listen in.  
  
"I don't care *who's* son he is, he's a bad influence! I know why he was expelled from his last two schools, and I don't think that influence should be allowed into such a fine school as this!" Nienna recognised the first voice, the calm one, immediately – it was her aunt, Galadriel, who always seemed to know everything about everyone.  
  
"I want him out. Tonight. There was no point in making him wait for three weeks – we found out, and I want him gone before school begins on Monday." The second voice wasn't so familiar, and Nienna wondered who the hell it was.  
  
"I'm not going to throw one of my students out over something that was never proven. Besides, isn't the schools motto 'He who sins but once is truly alive'?" asked Gandalf.  
  
Galadriel spoke up again, "He has sinned more than once, Gandalf, and if you cannot see what you are doing to the students of this school by allowing him to continue here, than I shall have no option but to advise Elrond of finding a new headmaster. Good day, Gandalf." The door opened, and Galadriel walked out, so angry that she didn't see Nienna near the doorway.  
  
There was the sound of muted voices, before another elf walked out. Nienna shook her head in bewilderment; Celeborn was the other! Though she classed him as her uncle, Nienna had had very little to do with him over the years, and was surprised at how angry he was able to get.  
  
After waiting until the two higher elves had turned the corner, Nienna ran into Gandalf's office. "Why were they here?" she asked, and Gandalf looked up bewildered. "Your aunt and uncle? They had some... concerns... about the running of the school. There's nothing to worry about, I promise you." Nienna shook her head, "That's not what I heard. What was he supposed to have done that's had him expelled from two schools?" Gandalf sighed, and put down the pen he was holding, "You know I can't tell you that, Nienna. I cannot give out any information about your fellow students without their permission, and frankly, I don't see the need. Now, it's still early, go and enjoy your weekend, and please don't mention any of this to anyone."  
  
Reluctantly, Nienna complied, wondering how Gandalf kept on top of things when people like Galadriel and Celeborn complained about things that seemed so small. She started to head towards the library, but changed her mind mid step and headed towards the bottom oval. Judging by the amount of people standing around the archery field, that's where Legolas was, and that's where she'd be able to blend into the crowd. All that was left to do was wait – if she new her aunt, there'd be news by morning about how angry Galadriel actually was.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were matching off this time, instead of Legolas showing off, and Nienna had a feeling that Legolas was going easy on his friend. Very few in the crowd noticed Nienna sidle in, but everyone noticed when she tapped Aragorn on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and Nienna laughed. "I've an idea – how well can you shoot amidst distraction?" she asked, and Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Well enough," he answered. Nienna crossed her arms, "Let's just see, shall we? Merry and Pippin can be the distraction for Aragorn," she stated, and the two hobbits jumped to the front eagerly.  
  
As they were so short, they were able to jump even closer around Aragorn than any other could, and almost managed to trip one another up in their haste to be annoying. Aragorn let the arrow fly, and hit the very bottom of the target on the black zero-point zone. Shaking his head, Aragorn leaned on the bow and glanced at Legolas.  
  
He raised his bow, blocking out every sound and movement around him with his mind. Just as he was about to let the arrow fly, he became painfully aware that there was someone very close beside him. He forced his mind to concentrate on the target, but it had other things planned. He let go of the arrow at the same time a small warm breath tickled his ear; the arrow landed on the ground in front of the target.  
  
The crowd went wild. Legolas lowered the bow, unable to stop laughing at Nienna's smug expression. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Now we're even." 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Middle Earth Academy

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit characters, nor do I own any of the locations. They belong to Tolkien. I do, however, own several characters who are not in the books/movies/franchise, and who play major and/or minor roles in this fanfic.

Summary: The Lord of the Rings Trilogy never happened. The Hobbit happened, and Bilbo did go to live with the elves (the Ring doesn't exist - let's say Bilbo destroyed it, but don't ask me how), and he left Frodo in the care of a boarding school. Bag End is being leased out until Frodo leaves school and decides what to do with it. All the main characters are in this story, though they may not come into it until later. Mirkwood, Gondor, Mordor, and Rohan are separate countries, with the rest being part of the Rivendell Empire.

Galadriel hadn't made any move to create a ruckus, which surprised Nienna to no end. Eight weeks had passed, and even though she and Legolas were talking, and were close enough to be considered friends, both wished for something a little more. In public, they still argued about everything constantly, and it was only when they were alone that they managed to get along.

The part of Idril had been given to Nienna, as everyone had expected, but Alatariel was still looking for her leading man, and every rehearsal that rolled around, she encouraged everyone to try to talk their male friends into auditioning. Until, however, Galadriel had called an end to the entire production, giving no excuse or reason for it. Alatariel had been devastated, and cancelled her classes for the rest of the term.

Arwen, surprisingly, had moved out of the room she shared with Nienna and Eowyn. Unsurprisingly, the one she'd moved into was right next door to Faramir. Nienna couldn't bring herself to face her cousin, and Eowyn seemed just as inclined to ignore the entire situation.

Lunchtimes always seemed to end in an argument between Nienna and Legolas, about completely absurd topics. Half the time, no one knew what the argument was about, or how it had started.

"My time is a hell of a lot better spent than yours – in my free time I do a bit more than show off with a bow and arrow!" Nienna complained.

"I do not show off!" Legolas retorted, but then Aragorn cut in with, "Oh yes you do!" causing the entire group to fall overthemselves laughing.

Legolas glared at his friend, but replied, "Ok, so maybe I do a little, but even if there was no one else there, I'd be practicing – it's not my fault that they don't offer archery as a sport here!"

The banter continued back and forth, until the bell rang, scattering the group. Legolas sighed, "Saved by the bell, eh?"

Nienna laughed, "Something like that!"

They both started walking towards the library, as they had a spare session, but Legolas suddenly stopped. "Look… I know we haven't always gotten along… but you know the school dance thing next week… well… maybe…?" he trailed off, and Nienna grinned.

"Maybe I want to go with you? Is that what you're asking?" she said with a grin.  
Legolas nodded, "Yeah, that's about what I wanted to know."

Nienna looked over her shoulder as she started to walk away; "If you're lucky!" she shot back.

Legolas sighed, "What is it with luck and women?" he asked nobody.

As luck would have it, no one else asked Nienna to the dance. At least, that was what she told him when she agreed to go.

All rehearsals were put on hold, all exhibits in the auditorium were disassembled, and the 'Social Committee' decked the room out with streamers, balloons, and all sorts of decorations. Eowyn and Nienna spent hours trying to decide what to wear, and in the end decided upon the first thing that they'd chosen earlier. Aragorn had asked Eowyn to go with him, to which she'd agreed if only to make Faramir jealous. Nienna had a sneaking suspicion that Aragorn's thoughts had lead down that direction as well, but no one said anything out loud.

Eowyn and Nienna left their room late, but not on purpose. Eowyn had had a sudden anxiety attack about being able to stand to see Arwen and Faramir together, and if she should admit everything to Aragorn or just go with the flow. The only way that Nienna got her to leave the room was by threatening to throw a cup of water in her face, ultimately ruining three-quarters of an hour's work with the make-up bag.

The doors to the auditorium were the only things in the hallway that wasn't plastered with candid photographs of Aragorn (dressed in a skirt, wearing badly applied make-up!). Who had put them up was anybody's clue, and by the look of it, most of them had been torn down already. Eowyn covered her eyes, and walked through the door. Nienna shook her head, laughing, and followed sedately.

To their surprise, Gandalf had booked a band, and while they weren't well-heard of, they played anything that was asked of them quite well. Legolas was near the speakers when Nienna found him, and he appeared slightly drunk. "What's going on?" she yelled over the noise. Legolas laughed, and draped an arm around Nienna's shoulder. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and was suddenly quite worried – she'd never before seen Legolas when he wasn't in complete control.

"Come with me," she said with a grimace, starting to walk away. Before they reached the door, however, it slammed open. The band stopped playing, and everyone watched as Galadriel and Celeborn led two police officers into the room. Gandalf stood to the side, watching everything, yet making no move to stop them.

Galadriel walked to the stage, and stood before the microphone. "As all of you are aware, Legolas Greenleaf joined this school earlier this term. It became known to me that he had been expelled from two previous schools before being accepted here."

Nienna knew all this, but by the way her aunt was looking, she suddenly felt her mouth go dry. Next to her, Legolas was suddenly stone-cold sober. Galadriel continued, "We, as financial backers of this school, looked into the claims of the two previous schools, which for legal reasons will remain unnamed. The listed claims for expulsion were true enough, but it was the covered-over versions that we wished to see. Now," she indicated a thick sheaf of pages in her hand, "we have all the evidence that we need. Not only is Legolas Greenleaf no longer a student of Middle Earth Acadamy, he is to be escorted from the building as of this moment."

No one understood why Galadriel had made such an announcement, but Legolas obviously did. He didn't move as the two police pushed Nienna away, and fastened handcuffs onto his wrists. Galadriel left the stage, and walked to meet him in the doorway. "You will never get the better of me, Prince," she practically sneered into his face.

Legolas stared at her coolly, "You, Galadriel, are nothing but a coward. Your argument is with my father, and yet you spend three months looking for information on my past. I'll let you explain to the other students why you decided to publicly announce my expulsion, but I'll be damned if you think you can win your niece over to your way of thinking."

Galadriel faltered, but Legolas was already walking from the room, the police on either side. Nienna felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the conversation in Gandalf's office that she'd overheard.

She felt a presence behind her, and she turned to see Galadriel and Celeborn standing there. "We know this must have been traumatic for you, dear," Celeborn said softly, "to see a… friend… being escorted from these grounds by the police. We have arranged for you to complete the year in Lorien, home-schooled."

Nienna felt nothing but numb as her aunt and uncle escorted her from the room. Arwen looked away when Nienna sought out her cousin with her eyes. Eowyn made as though to run towards her, but both Aragorn and Eomer held her back. As they walked through the doors, Galadriel placed a hand on her shoulder, but Nienna shrugged it off. Whatever happened, she knew that there was no way she'd be returning to the Acadamy.

Two weeks later

Legolas stared out the window of the only aboveground part of his father's palace. How had everything come to such a halt? His entire new life, starting from scratch, forgetting about everything that had happened before.

Theodred watched as his son paced back and forth in front of the window. "You should not have become so involved with a member of Galadriel's family. It was obvious what was going to happen," he finished.

Legolas stopped, and stared at his father. "Perhaps it was obvious to you, father, but I for one believed Galadriel to be royal enough to leave others out of her arguments. She had no reason to bring me into the argument, nor to use her niece to get information for her."

Theodred watched his son's face darken with anger. "You believe Nienna had something to do with Galadriel's plan?" he asked.

Legolas nodded, "Of course she did. The first day at school – Nienna hated me. She wanted nothing to do with me. Then all of a sudden, she was my friend. We still argued, but everything was perfect. And all this information gets leaked back to Galadriel – who else could have uncovered all that shit about me?"

Theodred said nothing, just let his son rave. It would be a long time before Legolas forgot what Nienna had done to him, if indeed she had done anything.

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but hey, here's something for now. I've changed the entire look of the story, so there might be a few surprises.


End file.
